Many conventional optical sensors utilize charge-coupled device (CCD) technology. The CCD technology has a very low radiation tolerance which impacts performance and device lifetime particularly in space environments. Conventional sensors that use CCD technology are difficult to shield from the effects of radiation when provided on orbiting satellites.
Thus, what is also needed is a light sensitive integrated circuit suitable for use in an optical system that is radiation-hardened and may be suitable for use on orbiting satellites. An integrated circuit for imaging that allows for longer integration times to improve sensitivity in optical systems, particularly small-aperture optical systems, is also needed. In addition, an integrated circuit for imaging that can be configured to compensate for linear motion and/or rotational motion of the optical system and/or the object being imaged is needed. Also needed is an integrated circuit suitable for use in an optical system that can detect faint objects at extreme ranges. What is also needed is a radiation-hardened, TDI capable, photon-counting integrated sensor-chip assembly (SCA).